


Make me happy, and I shall again be virtuous

by LadySalvatore



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dark Love Story, F/M, Halloween One Shot, I am really bad at tags, Non related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySalvatore/pseuds/LadySalvatore
Summary: “The world to me was a secret, which I desired to discover; to her it was a vacancy, which she sought to people with imaginations of her own.”





	1. PART ONE

**Author's Note:**

> “No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks.”  
>  -Mary Shelley-

The rain was pouring down outside the house when he woke up; a quick glance to the windows alerted him of the bad weather and the fact that it was still night time, the woman next to him slept peacefully even though the thunders were so loud the windows rattled. Unable to reconcile sleep once again he stood up and went to the antique body length mirror placed on the other side of the room, the occasional lighting allowed him to inspect the scars that marred his body, scars he had no recognition of.

His life was a big hole of nothing and every day he grew more restless to find what had led him to the place where he was now. He sighed as he moved his eyes away from the mirror and directed them towards the woman sleeping on his bed, the sheet had ridden low on one side and her breast lay exposed to his stare, his cock hardened at the sight, the need to touch her almost breaking him.

She had been the first thing he had seen when he woke up from what the doctor had called a near fatal accident; his body had been smashed to pieces and reconstructed by the capable hands of Robb Stark; Jon was still unable to remember anything of his life prior the accident but his doctor had assured him no one had come for him and that there was nothing on his body at the time of the accident that would indicate who he was, he was nothing but a ghost.

He had been in terrible need of care and therapy during the first months and she had been next to him through all of that; a doctor herself and sister of Robb Stark, Sansa had brought him back to life and showed him how to breathe again. Jon couldn’t remember anything of his past life but the bond he had created with his young female doctor was more important to him that anything he might have had before. Sometimes it seemed unbelievable to him that she had reciprocated his love and that he was now free to touch her.

Unable to remain away any longer, he went back to the bed and slipped inside the covers with eagerness; his cold hands found her smooth skin and he brought her to him as her eyes started to flutter open “Jon?” She asked half sleep seconds before his mouth found the nipple he had been admiring from afar earlier. A moan broke away from her mouth as her hands fisted the dark curls from his head, one of his hand found the secret place between her legs and he played with it for a few seconds before sliding inside, her slick walls allowing him entrance with no restrain.

“Fuck” She half murmured and he smiled wickedly at the word on her lips, she was always so prim and proper that it felt like a true feat to elicit such a dirty word from her lips.

Her blue eyes opened completely and she watched enthralled as he moved inside her, his dark eyes were locked on the place where their bodies met and  she felt the pleasure coiling deep in her belly at the hunger in them, in that moment he looked for beast than man and she wondered if perhaps that  was  the case.

“You feel so perfect” He said between groans as her legs circled his waist and pulled him even deeper into her body, his lips found her neck and he bit harshly into the tender skin as an explosion erupted inside him, taking her over the edge with him.

He collapsed on top of her, the sweat of their skin sticking together as they intertwined their bodies, unable to let go of the other. Jon’s head went to rest on her chest and she started stroking his curls gently while he peppered kisses to the skin of her chest.

“I love to feel your warmness” He whispered as he nuzzled his face into her chest, his beard burning her in the most delicious of ways.

She chuckled “Well that’s the most romantic thing someone has ever told me” His hold tightened on her almost to the point of being hurtful “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t like to think about you with anyone else” The sound of his voice was almost a growl and Sansa could feel the angry energy emanating from him and it worried her, his moods had been shifting quite a lot lately, he was always feeling too much and she feared it could get out of control “You belong only to me as I do you, my love”

How could he make her understand she was all he had? There were no memories, no other people, he wasn’t even allowed to work yet for his body was still in recovery; Sansa was all he had and he wanted to be all she had too, he wanted to be her entire world.

“It was just a joke Jon” She cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips to her own, they danced against each other sensually, feeling the softness and familiarity of the other; soon their tongues met with each other and they continued kissing as if there was no more important thing in the world.

Jon felt himself hardening again, felt the softness of her stomach touching the hardness of his cock and wanted nothing more than to plunge inside her once again, to remain locked in her body for the rest of eternity but the sound of the front door of the house slamming shut stopped them from going further.

Sansa pushed him away immediately, her body slipping out of the bed and into her white gauze robe in an instant before storming out of the room, Jon followed suit, clad in only his boxers he went behind her a she headed in direction of the main stairs. Winterfell Manor was big enough to get anyone confused but Jon knew he had just seen Robb Stark heading into the basement with a body in his arms.

“What in the world?” He asked as he started to lower down the stairs but a hand on his chest stopped him from moving further “Just stay here” Sansa said as she eyed the door her brother had gone in.

“There is someone with him Sansa” Jon said as another clash of thunder resounded outside, the lighting illuminating the manor instantly. He saw goosebumps appear on her flesh as the temperature seemed to drop off a few degrees “Come here” He pulled her into his embrace and tried to warm her all too cold skin.

“I need to go see him”

Jon held her by the shoulders and looked down at her “I don’t think it’s safe” He would forever be grateful to Robb Stark for saving his life and giving him something to live for, for hosting him in his home and helping him with his recovery without asking for anything in return, but he couldn’t’ deny that there was something about the young man that had always unnerved him, a darkness that made his blood chill whenever he was around and he knew he didn’t want his love anywhere near that man tonight, a bad feeling was brewing in the  pit of his stomach and he couldn’t shake it off.

She sighed as a half-smile appeared on her face “He’s my brother Jon, he won’t ever hurt me” Her words were followed by a quick kiss on the cheek before she scurried away down the stairs, her white robe flying behind her like a ghost. He made a move to follow her but his still weak limbs stopped him from touching her; she scurried away like a mouse and disappeared behind the heavy oak door before he could stop her.

Jon cursed under his breath and banged his head against the door.


	2. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “There is love in me the likes of which you've never seen. There is rage in me the likes of which should never escape. If I am not satisfied in the one, I will indulge the other.” 
> 
> -Mary Shelley-

Jon was sitting down on the kitchen table with a throbbing ache on his head, his face was ashen white and the strength on his legs seemed to have given up a long time ago. A plate of fruit and eggs lay before him but he was unable to find any taste in the food, he hadn’t seen sign of Robb or Sansa since he saw them disappear into the basement the night before but he had heard plenty of noise coming from there. A dread like never before had settled into his stomach but no amount of knocking had made them open the door for him and he had been too weak as to try to take it down.

Morning had come and with it a new wave of rain, the day was dark and gloomy outside and occasional thunders could still be heard all over the house.

“Are you all right?” The soft voice of his love made his eyes snap towards the entrance of the kitchen where she stood; she was still wearing the flimsy nightgown she had the night before, except now there were little red marks that he was sure was blood all over the fabric.

He stood up immediately, his hands finding her face and examining her for any sign of harm “Where have you been?”

Sansa smiled warmly at the concern in his voice “You know where I’ve been”

He frowned as his eyes took in the blood covering her clothes “Doing what?”

Sansa sighed and pulled away from him “I was helping Robb with a patient”

“In there?”

She twisted her hands nervously as she threw a cautious glance in direction of the hallway that led to the basement “It’s his wife, she got ill and he’s been tending to her”

Jon’s frown intensified “Sick how?”

Sansa opened her mouth to answer but seemed to take notice of the poor state he was in, worry clouding her senses immediately “What is wrong with you?” She asked and took a hand towards his forehead to check for any sign of fever.

“Don’t deflect”

“I am not but you don’t look good” She whispered more to herself than him as she took his arm and checked his vitals, Sansa knew that he was still in recovery and any sign of sickness was to be taken into consideration. “Why don’t we take you to lie down” She took his hand and started guiding him towards their bedroom. “I’m sure you didn’t sleep at all last night”

He followed behind her without a question, all the anger and concern of earlier had been forgotten and now he only felt a desperate need of being with her, he was always in need of her.

Sansa helped him lay down underneath the covers and handed him a glass of water while she went to turn the thermostat on for despite being the morning the house felt chillier than usual. He wrapped himself in the blankets and felt the tiredness of the lack of sleep of the night before taking over him; she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and smoothed his hair over before heading out in direction of the door.

“Aren’t you going to stay?” Jon asked, already half asleep.

She swallowed deeply “I need to do something”

A frown of concern appeared on his face once again as he watched her closing the door “Sansa…” She stopped and looked at him “I love you” A smile spread across her face as she replied him with the same words before closing the door behind her.

Jon woke up hours later, when the darkness had covered the night once more and the raging thunders lighted the house with their power; but it wasn’t the rain that woke him up nor was the howling wind that made branches from the trees outside crash against his window, it was the sound of shouting and crying what made his eyes snap open, followed it by the slamming of what he knew was the heavy main door.

Still half asleep, he stood up from the bed and headed in direction of the stairs, there was an eerie silence around him and he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up; he called out for Sansa as he went down the stairs but got no answer.

Somehow remembering the events that had taken place the night before he casted his eyes towards the door of the basement, his feet taking him there almost without him noticing it; the door was ajar and Jon couldn’t help the curiosity of peeking inside, it was the first time he ever found that door open. Robb Stark had given him his trust and everything he possessed but always made him promise not to go into the basement, Jon had fulfilled the request at perfection, except for today.

He went down the stairs carefully; the place was in complete dark with the exception of a small lamp in the corner and the occasionally light from the storm that seeped through the windows. Jon swallowed deeply as he looked around the room, his body breaking out in goosebumps at the sight before him. He couldn’t put a name to what the room was, somehow the combination of a lab, an OR and a morgue came to his mind but he tried to shake them all away.

He wandered over the sterile beds and beeping machines, his eyes taking in everything around him: from the full body length Victorian mirror to the highly sophisticated refrigerator in the corner. Thoughts of someone catching him in there disappeared as he got lost among cabinets and beds, papers and lab tubes, his attention centering on a dark folder labeled Operation Frankenstein.

With his curiosity peaked Jon took the folder and opened it only to find the last thing he expected to find; there were pictures of him, or more so of his body lying on top of a steel bed, a nasty gash at the center of his chest showed his organs inside. Jon’s hand went instantly towards his chest were the nasty scar that sometimes throbbed was, matching the one in the picture.

With shaky fingers he continued rummaging through the contents of the folder, his eyes filling with tears as he read each and one of the notes written by Dr. Stark, he felt nauseous, repulsed and wanted nothing more than to go back to a couple of minutes ago when he woke up on his bed.

The sound of footsteps and the door opening alerted him of the presence of someone else in the room with him, with the folder still in his hands his eyes rose to meet the one person he had trusted more than anyone in the world.

“Jon?”

Sansa asked as her eyes took in the scene before her; her expression frantic as she eyed the folder in Jon’s hands and the way his eyes were filled with tears.

“What is this Sansa…?”

The girl swallowed deeply and started taking slow steps towards him, her hands raised in the air as if to show him she meant no harm “I can explain”

Jon threw the folder over the table and moved to her, his hands gripping her by the shoulders with a bruising force “Am I a corpse?”

She shook her head vehemently as her eyes watered with tears “No, you don’t understand”

He snarled at her “What the fuck I don’t understand! Your brother is a monster” Jon released a dark bitter laugh at the same time he released her with the same force he had taken her earlier “Perhaps I am the monster don’t I”

“No… Jon”

“Then tell me! Tell me the truth once and for all” He shouted right at her face, his fury matching the one of the storm brewing outside the walls.

Sansa nodded as she swallowed deeply once again, hands shaking with despair “Robb’s wife, she’s been sick with cancer for years. We’ve tried everything and the tumors never let go, they always come back more strongly” Her eyes closed in pain, her mind taking her back to all the heartache her brother had to endure all those years, unable to find a cure for his loved one “After a long time with treatments and not getting any results…he chose another way and started studying necromancy and other dark thing… he mixed what he knew and what no one else had tried before in order to develop the perfect project”

“The fuck!” Jon took his hands to his hair and gripped with force at the same time he started pacing in front of her.

“We tried with numerous subjects and it never worked… until you showed up” Her deep blue eyes met with his “You died on your car crash, you were a Jon Doe and the perfect subject for test”

A silence stretched between them and Jon felt vile rising on his throat, the world around him seemed to be spinning around and he was unable to make it stop “I think I might be sick”

Tears started streaming down the girl’s cheeks “His wife finally died last night so Robb brought her and tried to fix her…” She moved to him and cupped his face between her hands “But it failed like it had done every single time before” A maniac glint appeared on the girls blue eyes as she gripped his face in her hands with more force “Don’t you see? You’re his greatest creation Jon”

He pulled away from her, body trembling in despair “I am a monster!”

“No you’re not”

Jon moved to the Victorian mirror, his hands went to tear open the t-shirt he was using “An abomination” He whispered as his eyes took in the scars marrying his skin, the discoloration on some parts; not the evidence of a body brought back from the brink of death but of one pieced back together after death “This, all of this is unnatural”

Sansa sighed sadly “He wanted to help you”

He released a dark laugh “He was playing to be God Sansa”

“Jon please, don’t you see” Sansa moved and stood behind him in front of the mirror “This was meant to happen” Her words turned sugary as her hands found his chest and she started caressing him “We were supposed to be together” She placed a kiss to his back and felt him going lax against her.  

“Forever” He whispered before turning around and taking her mouth in a bruising kiss; his hands busing themselves with the blood stained night gown she still wore, he teared it by the middle and latched his mouth to  her chest, her moans echoed in the silent room and mixing with the groans that tore from his chest as he took her by the rear and plunged himself inside her without further notice “Forever” He continued murmuring as he pulled on her hair and bit hard on her neck, his cock twitching inside her as he fucked her in the same place he had been brought back to life.

He fell to his knees with her still attached to his body, placed her on the floor and proceeded to slam his hips into her with a force so strong she was going to be bruised for days, her head was thrown back as he feasted on her flesh, trying to chase away the dark thoughts that wanted to take root in his mind, the feeling of hurt and betrayal he had felt when he discovered the truth.

Because in the end the only thing that mattered was that he was one with her, it didn’t matter who he had been before or who he was now, the only thing important was the knowledge she was his and he belonged to no one but her.

Robb Stark had been his creator but Sansa Stark was the only keeping him alive.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Find me on Tumblr as Cosmogirl3

**Author's Note:**

> Really hope you enjoyed this one, will be posting part 2 tomorrow. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my main language


End file.
